


Ultraviolence

by Alternate_Alien



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Begging, Chains, Collars, Depression, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dream Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternate_Alien/pseuds/Alternate_Alien
Summary: Taken away from her home as a child, she’s forced to be a slave for the First Order. Moved from planet to planet, her body’s only use is for the pleasure the soldiers and generals seek in the emptiness of space. Broken, tired, and used, she’s not even sure if she’s human anymore. Until Kylo Ren forces his way into her life...and then nothing is the same.**Read Author's Note**





	1. Visions of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Thank you for clicking on this story. I just want to remind you to read the tags. I will tag more as I go, but for now, the ones up are the major tags. I don't want anyone getting uncomfortable from this so please, make sure you read them.  
Now, with that out of the way, I'll introduce myself as your dear author and explain this fic a bit. This was written years ago and posted under the same title and summary. Stupidly, I deleted it and lost all copies of it. So, I'm rewriting it! Thank God I have a somewhat good memory! So if you've been in the Kylo Ren/OFC game for a while, you might recognize it. Probably not though. OFC's don't get a lot of love around here but that's alright!  
I almost wrote this as a reader fic, but I'm not very skilled in writing second person. I think this way works just as well and since the Main Character has no name, feel free to insert yourself or even Rey, if you're feeling saucy! ^_^  
Now, onto the story!

* * *

* * *

I knew I was dreaming before I ever saw him. It always started out the same and this time was no different. I hadn’t realized I had even fallen asleep, but here I was, standing in the midst of endless nothing with only the fog covering my feet and a soft breeze that carried the smell of burning embers. I wrapped my arms around my waist and took a step through the mist, watching it swirl around my ankles.

The acrid scent flared through my senses and my lips parted in a slight, trembling breath. He was here. He always smelled this way in my dreams, like he had spent hours in a forest as it burned down around him. For all I knew, he might have.

I lifted my nose in the air and let the scent lead me in a circle, finding nothing but the darkness and mist floating along the ground. It was on my second turn, breathing the smell of him deep into my lungs when I saw him.

He stood several arm’s lengths away from me, almost blending completely into the darkness and I felt my body react before I could stop it. My stomach clenched and eyes roved down the back of him. The helmet he always wore to mask his face caught my attention and I stared at the reflective surface. I took a step toward him, hoping to see my face mirrored in the helmet but I wasn’t.

His cloak was draped mostly over one shoulder. Following the fall of the fabric down his body, I noticed his gloved hands clenched tightly at his side and my own fingers twitched. I lifted one arm away from myself and hesitantly reached out to him.

My eyes closed and I slowly pulled in a breath. I had tried to touch him so many times in my dreams and each time, I passed right through him. He never felt my presence, never knew I was even there. I was a ghost to him, doomed to an eternity of dreams to watch a man I would never truly see. The tips of my fingers were so close to the cloak on his back I thought I had felt the fibers of the material.

And just when I expected to feel nothing but the air, my hand found him, pressing against the solid line of muscles along his shoulders. A breath fell from my lips and I spread my fingers wide, wanting to feel as much of him as I could. He was real…

Beneath my palm, he turned and my hand slid along his shoulder blade, over the bumps and dips of the fabric of his cloak. I shifted my gaze upward, eyes wide and lips parted in frozen fear and when he looked over his shoulder to me, I gasped.

We hung in the nothingness for eternity. There was only me and him and for the first time in months, he saw me. Though I couldn’t see his face behind the mask he wore, I could feel his gaze burning through me, consuming me from the inside out. I jerked my hand away from him and my gasp echoed around us.

And then I was falling.

My body jerked as my eyes snapped open, blinking up at the ceiling of my bunk. I almost wanted to sob. How cruel of my dream to let me finally feel him and then pull me back to reality so suddenly. I rolled onto my side and pulled the thin blanket up to my chin, burying my face in the scratchy material.

Even outside of my dream, I could still feel him beneath the palm of my hand.

I had felt him.

He had _seen_ me.

“Ey!” A voice ripped through my thoughts and for the second time, my body jerked with a start. I opened my eyes to see a female alien peeking at me from the side of my bunk. “Mother wants you.”

Her words were accompanied by a round of ‘oohs and aahs’ from the other girls and with a grimace, I slid my legs out of my bunk. There were twelve of us, forced to share a communal room with bunks built into one wall. Three high and four wide. Mine was on the last row, top bunk and while I liked my privacy, I would have preferred to be anywhere else than here.

I would have even preferred death over this hell.

Across the room from the bunks was a small gathering space with elongated couches, pillows lining the floor and a vanity counter adorned with bottles of perfume and other things essential to our lives as whores. A few of the girls sat in front of the mirrors, brushing their hair or sliding jewelry onto the appendages stretching down the back of their heads. They were to be displayed in a room where the various First Order soldiers and workers could come and spend their credits on a night with us.

A night to do whatever they wanted to their living, always willing dolls.

As I stared at the giggling girls, not sure what they could possibly find enjoyable about this, another voice split through my thoughts. “Best not to keep Mother waiting,” Lyrah, an alien with pale pink eyes and soft, purple skin, sing-songed as she passed behind me. She glanced back over her shoulder and the corner of her lips was pouted in a smirk.

There were some giggles hidden from the other girls and I ignored them on my way to the door of our shared room. A service droid waited for me and when I stepped up to meet it, the door slid open with a soft thump. We stepped out into the hallway, my feet stepping from the carpeted floor onto the cold tile and I shivered.

A flood of thoughts ran through my head, all wondering what Mother could possibly want me for. I had gone for my checkup two days ago and wasn’t in any need for hair removal that the men seemed to all be particular to lately. This left only one option and my stomach sank at the thought of it.

I had done something wrong.

Mother had disliked me from the moment I arrived on this base and the feeling was mutual. In the years I had been forced to be a slave for the First Order, I had met my fair share of madams. Some were cruel and enjoyed torturing us, but most knew that a dead slave was a useless slave and tried to keep us happy. Mother wanted us broken. She wanted us to know our place and to never forget that our bodies weren’t our own anymore.

We belonged to the First Order.

We existed only to provide our services to the men and women who dedicated their lives to the First Order. We were nothing but toys.

The droid led me around a corner and another door slid open with the hiss of hydraulics and I stared into the room. Half of it was already being taken up by Mother’s enormous frame and she turned around to face me, her turgid face pinched with contempt. In one massive fist, she held a riding crop with a loop of leather on the tip that she slapped against her other palm every few minutes just to let me know what she had waiting for me if I stepped out of line.

She snapped her fingers and I took my place where we were ordered to stand during our clinic visits. I was still confused as to why I was here. It had only been two days since I stood there, letting the droids scan my body for unwanted pregnancies and diseases and I had been cleared.

“Species,” the droid asked as it plugged itself into the data panel on the wall. A screen flared to life and the sharp slap of the crop echoed off of Mother’s palm.

“Human.”

“Registration number.”

“HU-dash-909.”

In a flood of information, my file scrolled quickly down the screen and I watched it blink before me. The last six years of my life, from the day I was ripped from my mother’s arms, was there in white letters and symbols. It made me sick to my stomach every time I saw it. If I were to drop dead right now, my body would be thrown into an incinerator and the last six years of data would be deleted with a press of a button and without a second thought.

At my back, I could feel the press of Mother’s stomach against me and I leaned toward the wall as she read through the last few lines of data. She gave a grunt. “Only two visits in the last twelve days. Pathetic.”

The end of the crop came down across the back of my thighs and I winced, careful not to give her too much satisfaction. She thrived on it. Still, the pain was delayed and as soon as the cool air touched the fresh mark on my skin, my lungs tightened. Swallowing, I straightened and stood exactly where she had ordered me to.

“Do you not think these men deserve your time and energy more than once every six days?”

Another slap to the back of my legs, this time close to the hem of my dress. I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into fists at my side. “Of course, Mother.”

“The First Order saved you from a life of poverty. The First Order has clothed you and fed you and still, you refuse to give hardly anything in return.” One sharp pop after the other accompanied her words and I reached out to take hold of the wall near the data panel. From the corner of my eye, I saw her raise the crop over her head and I braced myself for the impact.

It never came.

She turned away from me and lumbered to the wall across from me. I could tell it took all of her strength not to deliver a proper beating and I was curious as to why she held back. It wasn’t like her to spare us any pain when she knew we deserved it.

“You’re to bathe and change immediately. General Vas wishes to see you in his private quarters.”

Ah, that was why.

I couldn’t have too many bruises or welts across my body if I were to visit Vas. And it wasn’t because he would be furious with her. It was because _he_ wanted to inflict them on me himself. While his methods were different than Mother’s, there was no mercy in them. He found pleasure in causing discomfort and pain to those who could not fight back.

And while he usually preferred Lyrah, who found some sick sort of pleasure in being tortured, he had grown bored of her. It was because of this reason why she found it so enjoyable to hate me. She had been passed up the last few months, ignored in the display room, and he had set his sights on me instead.

I wasn’t sure why.

I tried to make myself look as bored and uninterested as possible, even with the threats from Mother’s torture tools lingering at the back of my mind. But I soon came to realize that it was exactly because of my indifference why he chose me.

The droid detached itself from the panel at the wall and stood before it turned away from me. I followed it to another door where another droid was waiting patiently by a tub. Water was already filled to the brim and I knew before even dipping a toe in that it wouldn’t be warm. It was a luxury to be bathed at all and I was expected to be thankful for it.

I slipped my arms out of my shift dress and let it fall to the floor before stepping into the bath. The droids positioned themselves on either side of the tub and after dipping my head beneath the surface, they deposited soap onto my head and perfumed oil into the water. I was given a single rag to scrub my body and I made sure to cover myself with as much oil as possible.

Mother found her way into the room just as I was finishing and I stood from the water, taking a towel from one of the droids. I squeezed it around the dripping ends of my hair and stepped over the edge of the tub where I dried the rest of my body off. Cold bumps covered my flesh as the air met my wet skin.

One of the droids took its place behind me and combed my hair and braided it in a single plait that fell to my back. I stood in the center of the room while Mother busied herself at a drawer that slid out from a panel in the wall. She reached in and I could see a slip of fabric so dark I thought it was black. When the fluorescent lights hit it, the color revealed itself as a midnight blue.

She handed me one bunch and I unfolded it to find a skirt that I knew would hug my hips far too low and would barely cover a single inch of skin. I slipped it on and found I was correct. The sides were open with the front barely dipping low enough to hide my nether region, while the back flowed down to my heels. The top was barely a strip of fabric to cover my breasts and as I tried to hide my nipples behind it, Mother secured the sleeves halfway between my elbow and shoulder.

I felt ridiculous, as I often did in the attire we were required to wear but hid my disgust behind the same passive face that had gotten me into this mess. Gloss was applied to my lips and Mother smeared kohl across my eyelids. She stood back and gave a grunt. Without another word, she snapped to the droids and they broke away from one another. While one moved to the corner to wait for the next girl, the other led me back out of the room.

In my new clothes, smelling as fresh as a field of flowers, I was taken through the access hallways reserved for us. No one but Mother and the droids were allowed with us back here and my walks to the designated rooms and back to my bunk were the only peace I knew. I steadied my breathing and shook the anxiety from the tips of my fingers.

As horrible as General Vas was, he had something in his private quarters that existed nowhere else on this base. Or at least, nowhere I had access to. I took my lip between my teeth as the droid boarded the elevator behind me. It wired into the panel and soon, we were zipping up through the base to the top floor.

The doors slid open and on either side of them, guards stood as still as statues. Their eyes didn’t move toward me and I wondered what threats Vas had given them to elicit their complete and total obedience. The droid stopped just outside the expanse of double doors that would slide open to reveal the General’s living quarters and I waited patiently as it interacted with the intercom system.

I glanced back down the hall to the two guards, catching their gazes move swiftly to the floor and I hated that I was just like them. Obedient and loyal for no reason except the threat of pain or death. My eyes moved to the blasters at their hips and I wondered just how close I could get to grabbing one before I was killed.

The only thing stopping me was the thought of dying at the hands of these animals. If I was going to die, I wanted it to be a decision I made and I carried out.

The doors slid open and I turned to face the enormous room that stretched beyond. General Vas stood at a table, looking down at several charts and I took in the sight of his form. He was built like a boulder; hard muscles stretching across his massive shoulders and stood nearly a head taller than me. I knew first hand the strength he had hidden in his body and with a deep breath, I stepped inside to endure his desires once more.

The droid behind me unplugged itself from the panel and I looked past Vas to the only thing I ever looked forward to. The entire back wall of his quarters was a panel of glass and beyond the structure of concrete and metal that housed nearly ten thousand soldiers, I could see a forest stretching into the distance. Rain and storms pounded the side of the base and even in the distance, I could see the strength of the storm raging against the trees.

But I was instantly enraptured by the thick, luck greens and browns. The colors that I had seen as a child, the colors I longed to see again and the colors that made my heartache. Even with the rain and the window between the forest and I, my throat clenched and I wanted nothing more than to shatter the glass and step off.

My view was blocked by General Vas stepping in front of me and I blinked up at his face. There was a wrinkle of frustration between his brows and I braced myself. He surprised me by bringing his hand up to brush the back of his fingers across my cheek.

“I was thinking about you all day,” he murmured, leaning down to me. He pressed a kiss to the top of my shoulder and just over his shoulder, I could see the window once again. I focused on it to distract me from the disgust bubbling into my stomach at the touch of his hands down my sides. “The Supreme Leader doubts my abilities. He thinks sending two of his cronies to interfere is what we need right now.”

I gasped as his fists tightened around my arms and he turned me toward the partition on the wall that hid his bed. I tried to think about the forest, about how it would feel to have the moss beneath my feet once more, but the pain he was inflicting blinded me to anything else. I knew he was talking to himself mostly, venting about his anger and frustrations before taking it out on the only thing that couldn’t fight back; me.

He pawed at the material covering my breasts and jerked it down, popping a few of the seams. The air hit my skin and my nipples responded against my will. Vas ducked his head and took one in his mouth, pinching it between his teeth and when I let out a cry, he grinned against my flesh. He pulled away, his mouth making a slick, popping sound as it left my breast and he spun me around.

My hands and knees hit the mattress and pushed the skirt away from my bare backside. I could hear him fumbling with the buckle of his belt and the fabric of his pants brushed against the back of my thighs. I clenched my hands tightly around the sheets beneath me to prepare for the pain.

“The last thing I need is two bastards showing up—Ahh—” his words were cut off as he forced his way inside me and I clenched my teeth around my bottom lip to keep from crying out. “—trying to tell me how to run _my _base.”

He hissed and pounded into me from behind, gripping my hips with his hands tight enough that my bones hurt. Every thrust jarred my entire body from head to toe and each slap of his hand against my backside stung worse than the one before it. I turned my head and blinked away the burn of tears, trying to focus on the sky beyond the window.

It was the closest thing to freedom I had and I was dying to taste it once more.

* * *


	2. Just A Glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

It was a week before I could sit on my backside without wincing from the purple and green bruises dotting my flesh. I struggled not to show my discomfort and pain in front of the other girls but my guard slipped often and they made sure I could hear their giggles. Lyrah was pleased to see me walking a bit stiffly and any chance she got, bragged about her numbers in front of me.

As if I cared at all about how many men had called for her.

A week had passed since my last dream about the strange man in the mask but I wasn’t too concerned. Every glimpse of freedom I had staved the dreams for a while and since Vas had kept me in his bed all night, I was able to watch the twin moons pass through the sky after the storm. It wasn’t enough to make me happy, but for the time being, I was fine.

Unlike the others, I kept mostly to myself. We were given a common area to mingle and socialize, though I hardly ever ventured there. It was because of this that I knew the other girls disliked me. They were making the most of their bad fortune in life, trying to find a shred of happiness among the bleak misery while I wallowed in it.

What was the point?

There was no happiness for us. Not the kind I was looking for anyway.

The door to our communal room slid open and from the hiding spot in my bunk, I could see a few of the other girls stiffen and stand up straight. Together, they called out in a cheerful song, “Good afternoon, Mother.”

I slid out of my bunk and landed quietly on my feet, hoping she hadn’t noticed me sneak up behind the line of girls. We all stood with our heads held high and back’s straight as a board. Anything different than that, and we would receive a lashing.

Slowly, she made her way down the line of us and inspected as she went. “Too much rouge,” she snapped at the girl on the end. “And sew up that hole in your dress.”

My breath held tight in my lungs as her eyes fell on me. With a grunt, she pushed the girl in front of me to the side and crooked her finger. I took a step forward and kept my posture perfect. Mother put a hand to my shoulder and spun me. The hem of my dress lifted up to the small of my back and my cheeks burned as the other girls did poor jobs of hiding their titters.

“Your bruises should be healed by now. Have you been using the ointment?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Liar,” a voice said quietly from the opposite end of the line. I turned to stare at Lyrah with my jaw slack and eyes wide. How dare she—

A sharp sting spread across my buttocks as Mother whipped me with the crop she always kept at her side. I hissed through clenched teeth and my hands twitched, wanting to reach back and rub the sting away. “Let that be a reminder not to lie to me, girl.” My skirt fell back around my knees and she released her hold on my shoulder. “Now get dressed. You’re on display tonight.”

I fell away from the line and turned to the section of the wall where my bunk was situated. We were allowed a few items of clothing to keep as our own and while it wasn’t anything like what I would actually prefer to wear, my choices were more modest than the others. A few chose to be nude while they were on display. I was not one of them.

We weren’t allowed to completely cover ourselves and so what choices I had were limited. I dressed quickly in a sheer top with a small stretch of solid fabric over my breasts. Originally, it had been pink but over the years the color had faded and even after my many repairs, it was looking shabby. It didn’t bother me. I didn’t care what I looked like and hoped that whenever a pair of eyes landed on me tonight, they wouldn’t want someone like me.

The bottoms were barely there and I felt ridiculous sliding the strip of material between my buttocks. I covered myself with a sheer negligee and tied the silk ribbon around my waist to close it around me. Even though anyone could see more of my body than I wanted to show, I still felt somewhat hidden with something around my shoulders.

The display room held six of us at a time and I followed the other five girls out of our shared quarters. Behind me, there was a scattering of whispers and I knew if I looked back, I would find Lyrah at the center. I held my chin high and followed the others down the hallway. We passed by the room where our clinic visits were held and turned to the right.

There were six, numbered doors at the end of the hallway and I cursed under my breath as the two at the ends were quickly taken. The center doors made it easier for the soldiers to notice us and I stepped up to the second one on the left. At least it wasn’t in the center.

The doors slid open and we stepped inside. It was a small area, with a chair for us to sit and pose in and bright, neon lights above us to color us with rich hues of red, purple and yellow. I looked up at the yellow light above me and took a seat in the chair that had been provided before turning to the round pane of glass that made up one wall of the display.

Beyond us was a room where we could sit on various, ugly furniture and chat with the ones who spent their credits on us, but most of the time, we were whisked to a bedroom straight away. What was the point in a conversation when we were forced to comply with their needs anyway?

The girl to my left was chosen almost immediately by a thin, gangly looking man. Some of his teeth were missing and I wrinkled my nose as he grinned at his purchase. She smiled sweetly and took his hand before they both moved into one of the bedrooms. The door closed and I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t rare for someone to come in and buy two of us at a time. The fee was outrageous and usually, it was a higher-ranked official who had the credits to spare on something so frivolous but occasionally, some of the infantry class hoarded credits just for that purpose.

I leaned back in the chair and crossed my legs, bouncing my foot to the music we were supposed to dance to. Time ticked by slowly as it usually did and I buried a yawn into the bend of my elbow. The door to the left of our display windows slid open and the girl next to me returned to her cell. Several moments later, the soldier trudged out while buckling his belt.

“Poor bastard could barely keep it up,” the girl said beside me with a soft chuckle. I didn’t respond, knowing she wasn’t exactly talking to me anyway. We were all able to communicate with one another while being exhibited. I never participated in the conversations. I had tried a long time ago, tried to get the others to share with me their disgust for our lives and what they made us do. It became clear that whatever negativity I had to say about our lives was immediately reported back to Mother and my rations were docked for a few days to show how much worse I could have it. Now, I spent my days keeping my mouth shut.

I wasn’t sure how many hours passed sitting in our little bubbles but I was aware of a pressure building in my bladder and I shifted uncomfortably in the chair. The only way to pass the time was to count the number of men who came in and the time spent in private rooms with the other girls. Three had come in so far, none for me, and I knew well enough that none of them lasted a full hour. Those were the small miracles that I could always be thankful for if I were to be chosen.

“Shit, there’s General Vas.” One of the girls’ voices cut through the intercom system around us and I could hear them all change positions. I sighed and sat up straighter in the chair, not wanting to risk a beating from Mother for not being a willing participant. With one leg draped over the arm of the chair, I both hoped I looked alluring enough and hoped I didn’t.

Vas’ gaze swept over the bubbles of glass we stood behind and landed on me. One silver brow arched on his forehead and his lip curled with a wicked smile as if he were replaying all of the things he had done to me the last time he purchased me. The fading bruises across my body ached at the mere sight of him and I shifted on the cushion.

He turned to face someone obscured by the wall and with a sweeping gesture into our room, he stepped aside. A man, a couple of inches taller than Vas and dressed in a black, official-looking uniform stood in the doorway with a curl to his upper lip. He looked at us quickly, with nothing but annoyance before stepping away.

I recalled what Vas had been mumbling about the last time I had been in his room, about the bastards being sent to observe him and his operations. This must be the guy he had been complaining about. There was certainly an air of importance and bureaucracy surrounding him. Once he had moved out of sight, Vas reappeared and looked…different. There was a visible change in his demeanor as he spoke to someone else, someone still standing too far away from the opening for me to see.

I leaned forward and cocked my head to the side, catching only a glimpse of a black cloak sweeping the ground. The muscles along my stomach clenched tightly and I reached out to put a hand against the curved glass before me. I stood to my feet and stepped close enough that my nose nearly touched it.

Vas turned on his heel and didn’t glance into the room again. For several seconds, there was no movement from the other figure. They simply stood where they were like a shadow. I held my breath and watched one boot step out, followed by the other. Every sound, every breath, every sense but sight fell away from me in that moment and I could only stare in complete astonishment as they passed in front of the door.

Impossibly black cloak draped on one side of their body, clothes of equally dark color, and that odd, inexplicable helmet covering their head…I felt as if they had stepped out of one of my dreams into reality and my mouth fell open in a soundless cry. How? How was this possible? Was this even real?

As if to answer my question, the helmet turned slowly toward the room and I moved away from the glass with a gasp. Just as it had been in my dream, I wasn’t certain if he was looking at me…but I could feel it. The surface of my skin, every exposed inch, burned and shivered at the same time and the smell of a distant fire burned my nostrils. I could only watch as he passed in front of the open door, mask turned toward me and just before he disappeared around the wall, I watched him turn to face the front once more.

I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe.

I felt as if the already narrow space was closing in around me and I put my hands out to touch the walls on either side of me to make sure they weren’t. Every inhale in, my chest ached and every exhale out, another tremble wracked my body. This couldn’t be real.

I had dreamt of so many crazy things throughout my life, about flying away from this wretched place on the back of a star cruiser, about taking some of those torture devices to Mother’s body. None of my other dreams had come true…so why had this one become a reality?

Somehow, I managed to back into the chair and I dropped onto the cushion with a soft bounce, unable to tear my eyes away from the open doorway and the hallway beyond. Every so often, a trooper or two would pass by and my heart would leap into my throat. He never came back, though. I sat in that box the entire night, my eyes glued to the door, my breath hitching with every figure that came into the room and still…he never came back.

Had he seen me?

I had been so sure he had.

But, even if he had, would he recognize me from the dreams? There was a good chance that this was all my imagination and I was slowly going insane. As the girl to my right was bought and came prancing from her display case, I sat back in the chair and frowned out at the room. In the end, I was sure about only one thing.

I had to know who he was.

* * *


	3. Just A Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for rape in this chapter. Please be warned. If you're uncomfortable with scenes of that nature, feel free to skip until you see the words 'Finding myself in my dream '.

* * *

* * *

Just when the bruises on my body had begun to heal, I found myself once more at the mercy of General Vas. He called for me the night he had stopped in the doorway of the exhibition room, the night I had seen the stranger from my dreams. My head was still cloudy from the shock of seeing him, even hours later, that when I stepped into Vas’ personal quarters, I didn’t immediately recognize the frustration apparent in his face.

There were two men in the main seating area of his quarters bent over a table; lower-ranked officials wearing suits of dark grey with short caps covering the tops of their head. Both of them glanced up to me and quickly averted their gazes back down to the table they had gathered around. The droid at the door announced my arrival.

“General, HU-dash-009 delivered at your request.”

Vas stood up straight, instantly dwarfing the two men at his sides. He turned to me with a smile that I felt in my bones and had to stop myself from grimacing at. He gave the two other men, possibly lieutenants, I wasn’t sure, a sharp nod of his head and they quickly rolled the wide sheets of papers up into tubes before tucking them beneath their arms. Without a word, they marched to the door and it slid shut with a soft thump behind them.

I stood just inside his quarters, feeling a bit awkward since I knew what was coming for me. I knew it was my purpose, my duty to please him since he was the General of the base and basically the decider of my future, but my body was in protest. It remembered the greedy way he had dug his fingers into the tender flesh of my thighs, pulling them as wide apart as they would go, a pain that I could still feel the echoes of, and it refused to step closer to the man.

But, for whatever reason, he didn’t seem to demand my nearness just yet. He tugged at the fingers of his gloves until they slipped from his hands and he set them gently down on the tabletop. I watched him look at me from over his shoulder, the corner of his lips still twisted and the longer I stared at it, the worse it made me feel.

When he turned to me, I noticed the tension along his jaw, tightening the muscles that ran down his neck and shoulders. It brought my attention too close to the thickness of his arms and I didn’t want any reminders to what power he had hidden there.

Vas stepped toward me and I had to force myself not to retreat. He liked it when I flinched and tried to pull away from him. It only made him want to use his strength to keep me closer. He lifted a hand to brush the hair from my face and my gaze met his. There was anger clearly written behind the narrowed eyelids and I held back a sigh.

“Did you know you’re only the ninth human that I’ve accepted into my brothel?”

“No, sir, I didn’t know that.”

He circled behind me and the mass of his body felt like a planet, pulling me closer with its gravity no matter how hard I resisted. When his hands fell onto my shoulders, sliding down to my elbows and back up, I was thankful that he was behind me so he wouldn’t catch the look of misery frowning my face.

“I don’t usually care for humans. I have an exotic taste,” he purred at my left ear, his hot breath stirring the hair away from my shoulder. “But I could tell you were different from the moment I saw you slouching in that cage.”

It wasn’t often that I thought about the day I was brought to this base and much of it had been blocked from my subconscious. Anything to do with my previous owners was a yearlong blank in my head, like data that had been erased from a computer. But I could recall the moment I had seen General Vas for the first time, strolling along the crates and cages that held a dozen or so women of various species. I had been on the end, nearly positioned away from the others, deemed ‘too inhospitable’ by the previous owners.

My eyes met Vas’ through the metal bars of my cage and I stared as he knelt down to look at my body. He had lifted a hand to the top of my confinement and drummed his fingers as he considered me. I didn’t want to admit that I hoped he would choose me, that I hoped he would show me mercy and set me free. It was a hope that had slowly died over the past year or so.

And now, there was nothing left of it.

Fingers curled tightly around my elbow and he spun me easily on my feet, bringing me crashing to his chest and nearly knocking the breath out of my lungs in the process. He was breathing heavily through his nose and staring at my mouth with eyes heavy with lust. It turned my stomach.

“After hearing about how reluctant you were to open your legs for my soldiers, I considered tossing you on the next cargo ship to the outer rim,” he muttered, bringing his lips down to mine. I had no choice but to accept his kiss and return it. When he pulled away, I swallowed. “But I knew I could tame you if I had a chance.”

I was surprised by how badly his words made my blood boil. It rolled beneath the surface of my skin, growing hot to the touch and if we had been close to the window, I would have tried with all my strength to throw him out of it.

_Tame me_?

The words echoed through my head over and over, as if they were caught in a cyclone of misery and disgust. I gasped as I felt his tongue dart into my mouth and the urge to bite clean through it rose suddenly through me. My jaw trembled, fighting between this uncontrollable need to cause him pain and the submission that had been beaten into me for years.

Thankfully, he pulled away before I could snap and he spun me away from him again. My feet lifted from the floor and in a blink of an eye, I was across the room with him at my back. He pushed me onto the slick, black surface of the table he had been bent over earlier. The palms of my hands slapped it and the sound echoed through the quiet of the room, soon followed by the metal of his belt jingling.

“Give me your arms,” he commanded with a snarl and though I wanted nothing more than to disobey him, I knew that was what he wanted most. My submission was inevitable, he knew that. But any resistance I could show him, any reason I could give him to use excessive force, the more he enjoyed it.

Submitting to him was the only resistance I had left.

I slid my hands across the table and he folded them across my back, keeping them gripped tightly in the grip of one hand. With my face pressing against the table and him applying his body weight over me, I was pinned down. The edge of the table was sharp as it dug into the tops of my thighs and I winced as he positioned himself behind me, pushing me further into it.

The head of his cock found my opening and I squeezed my eyes shut as he forced it inside me. The skin on skin friction was nauseating and I was thankful when he pulled out of me completely. I peeked out of my eye and could see him just at the edge of my vision, bringing his hand to his face to drag his tongue across his palms.

With his saliva spread over him, he found it easier to enter me and I winced again. Easier for him, but definitely not for me. A cry was strangled in my throat as his fingers wound around my hair and pulled my head back. The position was excruciating and I felt as if my spine would snap.

“Do you know why I wanted to tame you?” He asked between grunts and I felt a tear bead up at the corner of my eye. When I didn’t answer, Vas spoke again. He tightened his grip on my hair and tugged me back further and again, I cried out. “Because everyone on this fucking planet will submit to me. From the Supreme Leader’s _pets_ to the whores I buy.”

I could feel the joints in my shoulder burning with pain and all I could think of was how Lyrah and her cronies were going to snicker and whisper when I returned to our room. They would be able to see how tortured I had been, would be able to catch every time I winced from lifting my arms or stooping to pick something from the floor. The shame and misery inside me would be clear for everyone to see.

Tears of my frustrations slipped free and all I could do was wait until he found his release, wait until he would release me and I could slip to the floor in a miserable heap of bruising flesh and battered bones.

.

.

Finding myself in my dream world startled me. I wasn’t aware that I had even fallen asleep and usually when Vas kept me in his bed through the night, I wouldn’t dream. But there was no mistaking it. Endless black, stretching off into oblivion and a slow, swirling mist circled my feet. The collar around my throat was gone as well, as it usually was in my dreams. The only thing missing was the smell of a distant fire and I brought my nose higher in the air to breathe in.

There was nothing and I felt my shoulders fall in disappointment. It was strange that he wasn’t here. Never before had I been to this particular dreamscape alone. I took a step and then another, not knowing what direction I was heading or where I would even end up, but the thought of staying put unnerved me. Almost as though something was urging me onward.

I don’t know how long I trekked on like that, stepping through the mist with nothing but eternity surrounding me. The unseen and unfelt touch pushing me through the dream steered me on until I saw what looked like a tree in the distance. It had been so long since I had seen one, I almost didn’t recognize what it was.

But the limbs branched off like fractals and thick, lush foliage-covered them. The canopy spread over my head and I could only look up at it in a daze. Around the thick trunk, I found another tree and another one until the mist covering the ground at my feet parted for the roots and banks of moss that made up this dream forest floor.

It was so soft to my feet, a feeling I never thought I’d get to experience again, and I had to bring my hand to my mouth to keep from shouting. I curled my toes through it and knelt to down to spread my fingers over it. It felt so real and though I knew it wasn’t, a part of me begged to be able to stay here in this moment.

Through my joy and amazement, I hadn’t noticed the scent lingering in the air and when I inhaled deeply, my eyes snapped up to the forest ahead of me. Slowly, I stood back up to my full height and moved against one of the trees. It easily hid me behind it but I still felt exposed out in the open. With my fingers curling around the bark, I peeked around the tree and scanned the forest ahead of me.

I couldn’t see far. There was no light in this place and everything was cast in a shadowy, cold glow of some foreign moon. Despite how real the forest felt, it was obvious this was all an illusion. There were no sounds, no breeze blowing through the trees, and I felt as if I had stepped into a simulation. Maybe I had. I couldn’t explain it any other way.

With another breath in through my nose, I caught the smell of fire in the air once again and turned to follow it. It took me over twisting, gnarled roots and the further I went, the thicker the trees became. As I circled around a rather large tree trunk, nearly stumbling to the mossy ground as I lost my balance on a patch of leaves, I heard a fallen tree limb snap.

I whirled around and caught sight of a black cloak disappearing around a close-growing set of trees. “Wait,” I called, though I’m not sure why. I had never tried to speak to him before. I wasn’t even sure if he could hear me through my dreams.

Rounding the group of trees that he had slipped behind, I gasped and stumbled back on my heels. He stood like a dark omen just beyond them and I was instantly aware of how close we were. If I hadn’t stopped, I would have slammed into his chest. Unless, like so many times before, I would slip right through him.

Something told me that would no longer happen.

I had touched him last time and I would be able to touch him now. Except, I wasn’t sure if I could. His back was to me and like always, I took in the complete sight of him; from the reflective surface of his black helmet, down to the cloak falling down his body like a waterfall and the length of his body covered from head to toe in the darkest fabric known to the First Order. Snapping my gaze up once more, I found him slowly turning on his heel.

Soon, he was facing me and I was trapped by the sight of him. His very presence commanded nothing short of complete respect and I found myself turning my gaze to the mist between his boots and my bare feet.

I wasn’t sure how long we stood there, me with my eyes turned down and him staring at me through the visor of his mask. It could have been seconds or hours. Either way, I was struggling to breathe properly and left to wonder if this was real at all.

I watched his boots inch closer to my feet until we were mere inches apart. It would be nothing to reach out and touch him like this, but my body was frozen in fear or maybe…maybe it was something else. I took my bottom lip between my teeth and pinched hard, though the sharp sting did nothing to wake me from my dream.

So instead, I looked up into his mask and found my reflection staring back down at me. My eyes were wide and lips parted and I could only stare at my own face. From the peripherals of my vision, I noticed him lift a hand to bring between our bodies. His fingers were covered with black leather and my breath trembled as I sucked in a sharp puff of air.

With his middle finger, he touched the center of my chest, just beneath my throat and my eyes fluttered closed. He slowly dragged his finger down in a line that left a burning trail in its wake, sucking all the air from my lungs as it went. Just before he found the dip between my breasts, he pulled away and I snapped my eyes open.

The mask was gone, the forest gone, and I stared up at the ceiling of Vas’ private quarters. From beside me, he snored noisily and across from his bed, the window was filled with the inky black sky stretching above us. I reached up and brought a hand to my forehead, pressing against it to make sure I wasn’t feverish. My shoulder ached from the sudden movement but my skin was cold beneath my palm.

The edges of the dream were beginning to fade and I frowned, squeezing my eyes shut in hopes that I could hold onto it for just a moment more. It was as useless as trying to hold onto smoke and while I knew what I had seen, it felt too far away from me now.

Holding back a whimper—the last thing I wanted to do was wake Vas and find him aroused—I bit down on my knuckles and breathed deeply through my nose to calm myself down. It was bad enough that I was tortured in my waking life, but now in my dreams as well?

Would I ever know who he was or why we were connected at all?

The possibilities swirled through my head until the faraway sun peeked over the forest in the distance. Black sky gave way to gray and the clouds had gathered once more to pour rain and lightening down on the First Order abomination built onto its surface. I laid on my side, facing the wall with the window and tried not to wallow in self-pity too long.

There was no time for selfish thoughts or being miserable when Vas would be waking soon and would surely want to abuse me more to start his day right. I closed my eyes and hoped to find sleep once more, though I knew I wouldn’t. Aside from being too frustrated to fall back asleep, I couldn’t shake the sensation of fire burning in a line down the center of my chest.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and the story so far! Next chapter, our dear OC will finally come face to face with Kylo Ren outside of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and yes, Kylo Ren will make an appearance next chapter :)


End file.
